


Aggression

by Ratwrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratwrites/pseuds/Ratwrites
Summary: When a struggling Jedi gets angry she takes it out on her Commander.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s), CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Aggression

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on AO3!   
> I do apologize, smut isn't my strong suit ;;
> 
> Prompt:   
> "Oh, you like that don't you?

Stressful days never ended well. "Alright. We'll leave at dawn. Everyone get some rest." Without a word she stormed out of the tent anger boiling in her veins. She despised working alongside Anakin and his troops. They were reckless and took meaningless risks. If she was in charge of this mission the plan would have actually been a plan. She tried to bury her emotions as she stomped to her tent pushing past a group of 501st clones.   
She threw open the entrance to her tent sealing it shut behind her. An agitated groan snarled from her lips as she began to pace. She detached her belt and lightsaber tossing them into a case next to her cot. She ran a hand through her hair releasing it from the tight ponytail that had contained it. She ran her fingers through the thick strands again relieving the tangles from it. The annoyance continued to build in her. She needed a distraction from the rage that dared to consume her.   
Even though she was a Jedi she'd always struggled to control her emotions. Her Master desperately tried to teach her, but each session ended in the same thing; rage. A knock startled her out of her angry trance. "Enter," she ordered, sternly. She was pleasantly surprised as her Master's Commander entered the tent. He closed the door behind him.  
"Commander Wolffe, I wasn't expecting you on this mission," she mused, pausing in her steps. He stood a head taller than her, his broad shoulders and chest covered by his sturdy armor. She glided toward him coming to stand a foot away from him. He removed his helmet resting it against his left hip. His mix-matched gaze was locked on her.   
"General Koon insisted that we accompanied you as soon as we were able," he explained, gruffly. Even though Wolffe was like his brothers, to her, his voice seemed much rougher than them. His features looked sharper and stronger, but she assumed he was tense just as she was.   
"Well I'm glad. If left alone with Anakin,Rex, and Fives for a moment longer they may have not returned from this mission," she reported, in a harsh chuckle. Wolffe joined her for a brief moment before a silence fell over them. The pair had been dancing around each other for a while behind Master Koon's back. She honestly didn't think they were a secret anymore, but they continued to sneak around.   
"You seem tense," Wolffe commented, crossing the room to set his helmet down next to her lightsaber.   
"Again, working alongside the 501st is the worst type of torture invented," she ranted, rolling her eyes. She followed him back toward the cot where they stood for a moment. The silence between them was intense as she let herself fall briefly into the force. She could sense that the others were far enough away. The idea of a distraction crossed her mind again.   
She smirked as she sauntered toward Wolffe grabbing the top edge of his chestplate. She pulled him down into a lustful kiss letting herself fall into her anger and want. Wolffe was hesitant, as usual. He pulled back for a moment before diving in and returning her kiss with equal power. His hands snaked to her waist tugging her tight against his rough armor. She grunted at the motion, her arms sliding up around the back of his neck. His armor was uncomfortable against her. With a demanding motion she walked them backwards until the back of Wolffe's knees brushed the cot. She released him pushing him down into a sitting position on the cot. "Are you sure? Someone might.. Hear us," he warned. She scoffed, reaching for the clasps of his armor.   
"Then I suppose you'll have to be quiet Commander," she teased, unclasping his chest and backplate. She set the piece on the floor making quick work of his shoulder, arm, and hand bracelets along with his leather gloves. His top half was stripped down to his skin tight blacks. She shivered as Wolffe's calloused fingers ran up her back and to her neck. He pushed her head to the side and pressed hungry open mouthed kisses along her pulse point. A soft sigh escaped her as she tilted her head further to the side. He pushed down toward her covered collarbone nosing his way into the fabric.   
"This has to go," he ordered, his voice more of a growl against her skin. He helped her out of Jedi attire leaving her top half in a black tank top. He continued his trail along her collarbone before finding a sensitive spot. He kissed the spot drawing another sigh out of her. She slid onto him straddling his waist. She settled down onto his crotch piece shivering at the contact to her clothed core. Her arms slid around his neck once more, their foreheads resting together.   
"Kark, they really worked you up didn't they?" He chuckled, as she ground lightly against his piece.   
"Shut up and kiss me," she hissed. He obliged capturing her lips in another seering kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip making her jump. He sucked on her bottom lip teething it before releasing her. His hands rode up her sides taking the tank top with it. She raised her arms allowing him to remove the offending garment. It joined the growing pile on the floor. She ran a hand through his dark hair as she ground down harder. He growled lightly pressing his face into the crook of her neck.   
Her scent was overwhelming to him. Her body tensed as he licked a stripe against the crook where her neck and shoulder joined. A surprised cry left her as the Commander's teeth grasped at her soft skin. He bit her. He didn't break the skin, but more of an indent that would definitely bruise if given time. The shake of her body gave him the courage to continue. She slid back onto his thighs and removed his utility belt from around his waist tossing it to the floor. Once it was gone she slid off of him fully removing the rest of his armor.   
He stood to his feet in front of her now stripped down to his blacks. She kicked off her boots before pouncing again. Wolffe groaned into the kiss as she pressed herself against him. His clothed hardness poked at her thigh causing her to grind herself against him. "Keep that up- and I'm gonna-" His words were cut off by a strangled groan as the heel of her hand began to grind against him.   
"You're gonna what?" She purred, pressing harder. A shiver ran down his spine.   
"Kriff-" he choked. His control was leaving him with each passing moment.   
"Come claim what is yours Commander," she hummed. His last shred of control vanished at her words. He pulled her tight against his body as he turned them laying her onto the bed. She stayed put as he removed the top half of his blacks revealing his toned chest. She sat back up tracing her fingers over the sharp points and dips of his chest and abdomen. Her fingers skated over the scars that laid across his chest. While she did this he removed her bra letting it hit the floor. He pushed her back down using one of his large hands to pin her wrists high above her head.   
Her legs still hung over the edge of the cot. They parted as he leaned down fitting his narrow waist between her thighs. He claimed her lips for a brief second before starting his trail down again. He kissed and licked down her neck drifting to her collarbone. He licked a part of her bone that was exposed under her skin. He claimed it biting down onto the sensitive spot.   
She squeaked struggling against his grip. He appreciated that she refrained from using her Jedi abilities against him. She arched her stomach toward him. He brought one of his knees onto the cot slotting it snuggly between her legs. She ground down onto his knee letting out a muffled groan. She bit her lip hard trying to contain her noise. He continued down falling to her breasts that were arched toward him. He circled her nipple with his tongue not touching the sensitive bud. It peaked as his hot breath fanned over it.   
His lips fell to the top of her breast where he bit down again. Her hips bucked as she whined. "Living up to your name?" She purred. His eyes were lust blown and black when he looked up at her. Without warning he sucked her right nipple into his mouth. She arched against him a silent 'oh' on her lips. He licked and sucked the peak before abruptly stopping. She whimpered at the loss her complaints cut short as he left another mark on her other breast.   
"Wolffe," she huffed, her breathing staggered. He gave her other nipple the same treatment before working his way down. He removed his knee and slid down onto his knees. He slunk his hands under her rear and tugged her to the edge of the cot. In one go he removed her trousers and panties leaving her open to him. Her legs fell further apart as he kissed her knee and worked back up to her bare center. She arched again her toes curling.   
"Stop teasing," she shuddered, wiggling. Wolffe reached up resting his arm over her hips locking her in place. He brushed his mouth over her left thigh.   
"Wolffe-!" She yelped, as his teeth dove in for another mark.   
"I'm only claiming what's mine," he drawled, seductively against her other thigh.   
"I'm not going to be able to wa- Ah!" He bit her other thigh. Her body trembled against his touch. Wolffe inhaled deeply. Her arousal was intoxicating. He looked up at her through hooded eyes.   
"Please," she whined, trying to struggle against his hold.   
"Please what?" He purred, letting his hot breath tease her.   
"Claim me Commander," she begged. He licked a stripe through her lips, his intense stare never leaving her face. He licked her again watching her head fall back against the cot with a sigh. He suddenly sucked her clit into his mouth. She bit her lip holding back the sinful sounds that dared to escape her. He set a brutal pace on her clit keeping her hips pinned down. He was pleased as her hand slid down to tangle into his thick black hair. She tugged at his head pushing him harder against her core.   
With his other hand he ran his fingers through her folds gathering the wetness that was forming rapidly.  
He slowed his menstruations as he pushed a finger into her. Her hips tried to jut up, but he kept them down. Slowly he pushed his finger further curling it. She bit her lip again soft whines making it past her. He picked up his pace adding a second finger. She kicked one of her legs up resting it on his shoulder. She hooked it, locking him against her core. He added a third a quiet sinful noise leaving her. His cock twitched with each noise that left her.   
His blacks had become extremely uncomfortable over time. He wanted to touch himself, but he held off continuing to please his Jedi. She rocked against his face matching his pace. "Kriff.. Wolffe!" She swooned. He growled against her the vibrations snapping the coil that had been building in her gut. She convulsed against his old ecstasy washing over her. She let her head fall back onto the cot, her fingers gently tugging him off of her. He crawled up her body, pressing a kiss to her lips. She could taste herself on him which sparked a new round of arousal. It was her turn to take her pent up anger on him. She shot forward swiftly switching their position. She laid across him grinding her pelvis against his clothed length. Wolffe's eyes were locked on her.   
She removed the bottom half of his blacks allowing his erect length to spring free. He propped himself up on his elbows as she crawled back onto him trapping his cock between their hot bodies. She kissed him before sliding down to his pulse point. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Ah!" He moaned, as she returned a sharp bite to his neck. She'd never bitten him before and he'd never expected to enjoy being the bitten and not the biter. The action made his cock only harden more.   
"Oh, you like that don't you?" She purred. Wolffe moaned against his eyes sealing themselves shut. The burn of his skin was almost impossible to handle.   
"The wolf becomes the mutt," she teased, tracing her fingers over the mark. He squirmed.   
"Now be a good boy and hold still," she ordered. She shifted her body to where she was sitting on his upper chest with her back to his face. Wolffe bit back a moan as her hot mouth enveloped the tip of his aching cock. Her tongue danced around his head before dipping down further. Her ruthless pace was set without warning. She bobbed her head taking him as deep as she could. Wolffe needed to cover his moans. He grabbed her waist and forced her onto her knees. He shifted her back over his face as she kept going. He dove back into her core attacking her clit again. She moaned around him the vibrations traveling throughout his body.   
Their sounds were muted by each other. Wolffe couldn't get enough of her. The tension in him was building quickly and he could tell by how she ground down that she was reaching her peak again as well. He whimpered at the loss as she suddenly got off of him leaving them both unsatisfied. He opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced as she slid down onto him. His eyes were locked as he watched himself disappear into her. She fell forward, her hands resting on his chest to brace herself. Her eyes were screwed shut with pleasure.   
Wolffe fit perfectly inside her, stretching her in all the right ways. "Move," he begged, shifting his hips under her. She bounced Wolffe eagerly joining her pace. She was beautiful. Her head was tossed back, her hair splayed around her shoulders and breasts. The expression on her face was one of sheer enjoyment and pleasure. It matched Wolffe's. His end was approaching faster than he would've liked. He stilled her movements flipping her skillfully onto her back keeping himself seated inside her.   
On instinct she wrapped her legs around her waist pulling him deeper into her. She brought a hand to her mouth sinking her teeth into her finger. The sight was enough to make him finish.  
He began to thrust into her greedily drawing grunts out of her. He struck her bundle of nerves causing her breath to hitch in her throat. It took all of his might not to howl out in pleasure the closer he got.   
"Kriff- Wolffe I'm-!" With a cry of his name she came undone white hot pleasure ripping through her. The sensation of her tensing around him drew him over the edge. He couldn't hold back his howl of her name as he came. He rode out his high, his pace coming to a halt. Gently he pulled out of her flopping down onto his back next to her.   
"Force Wolffe..." She murmured, rolling onto her side. She snuggled against him. His heart warmed at the motion. Regretfully he slid away off the bed fetching something to clean her up with. He crouched back between her thighs with a small rag and carefully cleaned her up. Once he was done he slid back onto the bed laying his head just below her collarbone.   
"I love you Wolffe," she yawned, stroking her hands through his hair. 'I love you' was rarely shared between the two of them. It was as if they were afraid to use those words.   
"I love you too," he uttered. She'd fallen asleep quickly under him. He carefully rolled them over onto their sides. He pulled her against his chest wrapping his arms protectively around her. The Commander closed his eyes allowing sleep to take him as well.   
.  
The sound of the tent opening startled the couple awake. "Rise and shine!" Boost chirped, smirking smuggly at the two. Everyone in the pack knew about the two of them. They'd been helping to keep it a secret.   
"Boost, out," Wolffe snarled, pulling her protectively against his chest. With a snigger the clone hurried out. The two slid out of bed the bites on their bodies aching.   
"Well, here's to a day next to Skywalker," she grumbled, dressing herself. Wolffe did as well.   
"I hope he causes you lots of trouble," Wolffe joked. She slapped his armored arm playfully. She attached her lightsaber to her belt as he slid his helmet over his face. He made his way toward the entrance.   
"Wolffe wait!" She called. He halted and turned to face her. She grabbed the sides of his helmet and tipped his head down pressing her forehead against his helmet. His heart fluttered at the simple action. It was an endearing motion.   
"We should go," she giggled, shoving him out of the tent following him. Boost, Comet, and Sinker stood outside the tent waiting.   
"Have fun you two?" Boost teased.   
"Knock it off Boost," Sinker warned. Wolffe growled lowly signalling for them to drop it. With that the mission began along with more frustrations.


End file.
